


After the Cure: 4 drabbles

by koalathebear



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Cure: 4 drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I love the frustrating challenge of drabbles and trying to tell a story in only 100 words. I cheated here and have four drabbles ...

**Drabble #1**

"I can’t believe it …”

“Believe it,” Ravi told her firmly, withdrawing the needle and swabbing her pale arm. It was force of habit. There was barely any blood on the paleness of her skin.

“You actually did it.”

“ _We_ did it,” he told her with a warm smile on his face. “Didn’t I promise you I would?” 

“You did. And you always keep your promises.”

“I gave Major his dose this morning. Tomorrow, you’ll be able to …” He cleared his throat. “Do what you need to do … with the one you love….”

Liv’s smile faded a little.

*

**Drabble #2**

Ravi stared at the results under a microscope. “Cured!” he announced with a triumphant grinning. “Strange. Thought Major’d be here with you.”

Liv shrugged. “He had stuff to do.” 

Ravi frowned, slightly perplexed. Then he smiled. “So tell me, Liv Moore - what are you going to do with the first day of the rest of your _life_?” 

Liv spoke, a slight catch in her voice.

“What a friend suggested … doing what I need to do with the one I love.” She put her arms around him tightly.

Ravi froze, arms remaining by his side.

“Well that’s … unexpected.”

*

**Drabble #3**

“Oh god, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, I’m sorry …”

“I’m so stupid … don’t know why I assumed you’d feel the same way just because – “

“Liv … it never occurred to me – I had no idea that – I mean “

“No, don’t … don’t say anything. I’ve humiliated myself enough. Gonna stay out here in the friend zone … it’s a safe place. A happy place.”

“Liv. Listen!” He gripped her shoulders firmly, his eyes searching. “You made it clear you thought Peyton was out of my league … I just assumed that Liv Moore was, too …”

 

*

**Drabble #4**

“You just humouring me?”

“Shut up and enjoy the cuddle,” Ravi mumbled, his arms tightening around her.

“This better not be a pity cuddle,” Her voice was muffled.

“I’m a bastard. Don’t do those. When I cuddle – I mean it,” he declared loftily.

“So you’re _sure_ you’re ok with this? This thing between us?” 

He pressed a kiss to her hair. Hair that was starting to turn brown again.

He’d told himself they were friends, that he was her boss, that it would be a betrayal of trust to even hope for more.

Now Ravi found himself hoping for _everything_.


End file.
